


Sailor Moon Drabbles

by symboloflegacy (beyourhero)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/symboloflegacy
Summary: A collection of some drabbles that can be requested here or on Tumblr!





	1. Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sailor Moon Fic and I wrote it after the earthquake because I needed fluff, okay.  
> As always, english isn't my first languge and this was unbetaed.  
> Enjoy!

**Make a wish.**

"Okay Mamoru, you need to make a wish before you blow out the candles." This was the same ritual year after year. The other orphans would gather in the living room and the staff would throw a little party celebrating another birthday. People seemed to forget that in this very day, he had also lost his family and his memories.

Mamoru did as he was told. He blew out the candles with a single wish in mind, ' _please, I just want to be loved again'._

Year after year, he received some cash, clothes, books, things that were needed in his position, but never what he wanted, what he really needed. A family, people that would love him and protect him. And as the years passed, he buried that wish, and in exchange, he started to have dreams about a princess and a crystal. He couldn't understand what that dream meant, but as he grew old, he had a different wish, _'please, let me find the silver crystal; please, let me see you again'._

Mamoru understood at seventeen that fate was waiting for the right time to grant him his wishes.

\-----

They walked hand in hand until they stopped in front if two graves. He untangled his hand from hers to pull out a couple of red roses from his jacket and placed one on each grave.

Usagi stared in complete silence at the scene before her eyes. Although they had met again as Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, she still was the same Usagi Tsukino, and the same happened to Mamoru. He might not recover the memories from before the accident, but that didn't mean he had to forget who he was or the family that loved him and cherished him as a young boy.

Usagi honestly felt honored to be a part of this moment, especially because one, this would be the first birthday they spend together as a couple, and two, because she knew how private Mamoru was, but he had opened up to her. There was no doubt that their love and trust in each other only got stronger as the time flied.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and immediately, Usagi moved closer to him, holding his hand. "They'd be so proud of you, Mamo-chan, of everything you've done and still do," she whispered softly, and he nodded, squeezing her hand.

Both of them remained in silence, Mamoru telling them that he had finally found a purpose in life, and Usagi thanking them for creating such a beautiful and good-hearted man.

\-----

They kept a comfortable silence as he drove them back to his apartment. Their friends had decided to respect their wishes to spend this day together just the two of them, but they will definitely throw a small party in his honor the upcoming weekend.

Once inside, Mamoru went to the small living room and sat heavily on the couch while Usagi went to the kitchen to get some snacks for them. What he didn't know was that Usagi had baked a small cake just for him. The edges were a little burned and the frosting didn't look appealing, but it sure was delicious.

"Happy Birthday Mamo-chan," Usagi announced happily as she returned to his side. The light that came from the window combined with the small candle upon the cake, gave her an aura that made her look more beautiful, if that was even possible. He started at her almost speechless, and for a moment, his mind conjured the image of the princess that used to plague his dreams.

"Okay, Mamo-chan, you need to make a wish before blowing out the candle." A bright smile graced her face, and he nodded. He was so concentrated on her sweet face that was caught by surprise when the soft breeze from the opened window extinguished the small flame of the candle.

"Oh no, let me fix this quickly to do it right, " Usagi nervously said, but was stopped by Mamoru, that pulled her down on his lap. "Leave it, Usako," he murmured affectionately against the soft skin of her neck "B-but what about your wish?" She tried to argue, but Mamoru silenced placing a chaste kiss on her lips. To hold and kiss and be loved by the princess of her dreams, he couldn't ask anything else.

"You've been my biggest wish for a long time, Usako. With you by my side, I need nothing else."

 


	2. To see them alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Usagi still gets nightmares about D point. They’re the one thing she’ll never complain to the others about. When she immediately suggests a shopping spree or video game blast at Crown the next day she always just plays it off as a flight of fancy instead of desperately needing to see everyone alive and well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. This prompt was requested by Raxius on FF.net.  
> As always, English isn't my first language, this piece was unbeta'ed and all mistakes are my own.  
> Feel free to send me prompts here or via tumblr at miitzwrites.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy!

_It was so cold and dark. Usagi wrapped her arms around herself and walked directionless, trying to find an exit. There was nothing but darkness, and an overwhelming feeling of loneliness._

_She might not admit it openly, not even to herself, but she was afraid of being alone._

_Usagi kept walking for what it felt an eternity. Her legs were about to give up, until a bright, white light, almost blinded her. She blinked, adjusting her vision to the brightness, just to find herself back at the D Point. She was surrounded by the lifeless bodies of the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask._

_She tried to speak, but nothing came out from her lips. She tried to reach out to the others, but one by one, their bodies disappeared, becoming dust and mixing with the gelid breeze that cut into her skin._

_A sob wrecked through her body, and heavy tears fell down her cheeks._

_"You were supposed to protect them," a voice that sounded much like her own said, "you call yourself a Sailor Senshi and yet, you're nothing but a scared little girl who can do anything on her own. You're pathetic."_

_Usagi covered her ears with her hands and shock her head violently, in a poor attempt to silence that voice, but it came from within herself. It was her voice that reprimanded her for her failures, for letting them die._  
_The thin ice broke under her feet, submerging her into darkness. She couldn't breathe, but she deserved this death. She couldn't live in a world where her loved ones had suffered because of her._

_Before losing consciousness, the voice added "This is the price for your mistakes, Sailor Moon. You will spend an eternity alone."_

Ooooo

Usagi woke up violently. Her chest heaved in an effort to get more air. The nightmares wasn't unusual for her, but they still hurt her. The mere idea of losing the people she loved frightened her.

In an impulse, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, and dialed the first number on her contact list.

"Yes?" The sleepy voice of Ami Mizuno greeted her, "Good morning, Ami-chan!" Said Usagi, with relief in her voice, "I know it's a little bit early, but I thought we could meet at the game center later and then head to the park for a picnic."

"Usagi-chan," Ami interrupted her, yawning, "It's almost 7 a.m. And it's Sunday. Can I go back to sleep and call you in like, three hours?"

Usagi fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown. When she dialed Amy's number, she had completely ignored the hour. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Ami-chan. Go back to sleep, just don't forget it, alright? And don't be late!"

Ooooo

"Did she say why she wanted to meet us today?" Minako rubbed the sleep off her eyes and turned to Makoto, who rested her head on Rei's shoulder.

"She said something about a picnic," answered Amy, petting Luna's soft fur. That's strange coming from our Usagi. She never wakes up before noon on weekends." Intervened Rei, and the other Senshi laughed. Punctuality wasn't one of Usagi's qualities.

Luna instead, decided not to mention how many nights she had seen the young blonde struggling to breath while whispering their names. She knew it wasn't healthy to keep that detail from the others, but it wasn't her secret to tell.

Five minutes later, arrived a bouncing Usagi holding Mamoru's hand, and carrying a picnic basket. "Hi, girls!" She greeted her friends, letting go Mamoru's arm to hug each one of the Senshi. Minako shot a curious look at his direction, but he only shrugged his shoulders off..

"Mama helped to prepare our lunch," chirped Usagi with a big smile plastered on her face. Her good humor had always been so contagious that the others couldn't help but smile as well. Usagi was the kind of person who always managed to put a smile on everyone's face.

Ooooo

"Are you having fun, Usako?" Mamoru asked Usagi, sitting by her side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Usagi nodded and rested her head on his chest, watching the others play and chat happily.  
  
"So, will you tell me now what is it?" He prodded her, poking Usagi in the ribs, and earning a loud, honest laugh from here. "Stop that, Mamo-chan!" She pushed him lightly, "I already told you, I just wanted to see everyone."

"That doesn't explain why you called us this morning. Anyone would've thought it was an emergency," Mamoru told her, playing with a strand of her long hair. "Besides, you're bad at lying, Usako. Even your mother says so."

Images of her nightmare flashed before her eyes, but Usagi shook her head and put a smile on her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I just wanted to see you all happy." A shiver ran down his spine, almost as if he could sense her distress. He didn't press on the matter. She would tell him whatever was making her feel upset when she was ready.

"Usagi!" Called out Minako, bouncing a ball back and forth, "I want you on my team!" Usagi wasn't exactly the best at sports, everyone knew that, but her friends couldn't resist to challenge her once in a while. And before she could say no, Mamoru placed a small kiss on her cheek, encouraging her.

The group spent the rest of the day in each other's company, enjoying this peaceful time before a new enemy came knocking at their door. And if they noticed the sudden change on Usagi's behavior, from cheerful to quiet, they didn't comment on it, and instead, doubled their efforts to make her smile.

That night, Usagi didn't have nightmares, on the contrary, she had beautiful dreams, more like memories from her time as Princess Serenity and her old life in the Silver Millennium.

And Luna, from her side of her bed, fell asleep with a content smile, knowing full well that that night, her princess would rest peacefully.


	3. Things you said when you thought I was asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things you said when you thought I was asleep, with Haruka and Michiru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This new drabble is a Haruka x Michiru one, because I love them they're goals tbh. 
> 
> If you want more Drabbles, shoot me an ask at miitzwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language, and this fanfic was unbeta'ed.  
> Enjoy.!

The room smelled like roses in their spring awakening, mixed with a soft, salty breeze, and if she closed her eyes, Haruka could imagine the faint sound of waves crashing against the rocks.

She rested her head on her palm, observing her sleeping partner. Her bare back, a lovely sight, captivated her attention, and lightly, ran her fingers over her skin, tracing her moles and freckles. To her, Michiru was a piece of art.

Haruka sighed heavily. There was a weight in her chest that tightened with each passing day. She knew their mission. She knew what they had to do, and the risks of failing. And yet, in the dead hours of the night, she couldn't help but ask if there was another way.

In her past life, Sailor Uranus was one of the fiercest warriors, always protecting the Silver Millennium and her Princess and Queen. Solitude shaped her into a tenacious and intuitive Senshi. But in this life, it had been Michiru who had filled the hole in her soul.

Her hand played with Michiru's silky hair. Her mere presence there was enough to calm her down. She smiled, sadly, and muttered to herself "How lucky I am to meet you again in this life," Haruka pressed a kiss on Michiru's shoulder, and the latter made a sleepy noise. "The Princess and The Queen might have been the light of hope that we needed, but you are the force that inspires me to keep going."

A sigh passed through her lips, and Haruka stood up from the bed, grabbing her pants and a shirt. Morning would come soon, another day, another fight, and she wondered if she was strong enough to fulfill her destiny.

She stopped in front of the door, with the doorknob in hand, but before leaving the room, she whispered, "my hands are tainted, dirty, and yet, you let me touch you every day. I hope we can continue this in this life and the next one."

Ooooo

Michiru stepped out the bathroom, with a towel wrapped at her body, and another in her hand to dry her hair. Her eyes immediately fixed on Haruka's figure, who was watching out the window, her eyes set on the Mugen Academy. Without a second thought, Michiru walked over to her, and embraced her from behind, resting her forehead on her shoulder.

Haruka, on her part, felt a warm blush creeping on her face, but she welcomed the gesture, leaning her body into Michiru's.

Michiru took one of Haruka's hand, her slim fingers played idly with her slightly larger ones. With a reassuring voice, and a kiss on her clothed shoulder, Michiru said, "You know, Haruka, I've always liked your hands."

 


	4. A family day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Neo Queen Serenity and Chibi-usa sneak out of palace grounds and disguise themselves to go enjoy time as mother and daughter and will sometimes bring King Endymion out when they want time as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back! This new drabble was requested by Raxius on FF.net.   
> I added a bit more to the original idea, hoping you all will like it!
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be honest with you, this piece is one of my favorites, and it took me almost a week to complete, because it kinda feels personal. I lost my mom in May, and she never had the chance to read one of my stories, and I couldn't tell her more about this hobby, and I've had a hard time coping with her death, so writing has been very therapeutic to me, and this prompt went straight to my heart, because i hope she's proud of me, whenever she's now, so I really hope you all like this.
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.  
> And send me your prompts! Visit my tumblr @ miitzwrites :)
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

"Small Lady, where are you?" The voice of Neo Queen Serenity resounded through the walls in one of the farthest places in the palace. Since Pluto's death, her daughter could be found in front of the Space-Time door most often than not. Diana, the daughter of Luna and Artemis, never left her side, but the Queen could see the veil of sadness that sometimes shadowed the girl's face.

Just as she suspected, the Queen found the Princess in front of the forbidden door, with her back to her. From her place, Neo Queen Serenity could heard the conversation between the Princess and her loyal companion.

"But you were so brave in battle, Small Lady. Wherever she is, I'm sure she's proud of you!" The small kitten exclaimed, looking at the Princess from her place on her lap. Chibiusa, or like people called her in this time, Small Lady, petted her gray fur and nodded, not entirely convinced. "I could finally become a Sailor Scout like her, but she couldn't see me. It is my fault, Diana."

The tears that clouded the girl's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the Queen. She knew there were some hidden issues that didn't leave her daughter alone, but the extent of them were unknown to her. Even after all these years, she was the same Usagi Tsukino, with a few more years of experience, but the same pure heart that wanted to protect everyone. And when she saw her daughter crying, it felt like a stab in the chest.

Neo Queen Serenity cleared her throat to make her presence known. Small Lady quickly wiped off her tears, and Diana jumped to her feet.

"Small Lady, did you forget your lessons?" Asked the Queen in her practiced 'mom voice', as Venus liked to call it. "Jupiter has been waiting for you, and you know it's rude to make people wait for you." Resigned, Chibiusa stood up, "I apologize, mama. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now hurry up, and when you finish, I would like to talk to you." Chibiusa ran off to where her lesson took place, the garden, and Diana stayed behind her. When she was sure the girl wouldn't hear her, she turned to the Queen and bowed her head, in a respectful gesture. "Neo Queen Serenity, please don't be too severe with her. She just misses her friend."

The Queen picked up the kitten and kissed her small nose, "I know, Diana, and I want to help her. I think I know how to cheer her up, but I will need your and the King's help."

Oooooo

"Come on in!"

Neo Queen Serenity entered the office, and closed the door. Since the new age of Crystal Tokyo began, the King Endymion was the head of the medical engineering advances team, so it wasn't a surprise to find him with his eyes glued to the screen of his computer.

"Did you bring the file?" He asked with tiredness in his voice. "No, but I brought some cookies, your favorites," answered the Queen with her bright, contagious smile. She might be the Queen now, but on occasions, Usagi made her infamous cookies, crispy with burned edges, and the perfect amount of chocolate chips.

The King pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a small laugh. "You only make these when you want something," he said, taking a bite off the cookie. "What did you do, Usako?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan, is it really too hard to believe that I'm being a good wife? When was the last time I cooked for you?" She answered, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Hmm…. Two weeks ago, when you broke one of the windows in the main hall."

"Don't bring that up again, Mamoru-baka! I swear it was an accident."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so, Odango Atama"

In public, they were King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity, sovereigns of Crystal Tokyo, the legendary Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. But in private, they were Mamo-chan and Usako. Just another married couple that loved each other so much.

The King raised from his seat, sneaked his arms around her waist and kissed her pout away. "Okay, I may need a little favor," the Queen confessed, stealing another kiss from his lips. "It's about Chibiusa. I think it's time for her to start her training."

"But the girls are busy reinforcing the security system, and the Shitennou are away in a mission." Mamoru mused, playing idly with her long hair. "And what about Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked, earning a confused look from her husband. "Usako, you haven't transformed in centuries." A cloud of sadness crossed her features. She might not openly admit it, but Usagi missed being a full-time Senshi. Being a Queen was rewarding, yes, but at times, it wasn't enough. Luckily, she had her family and friends, to remind her how loved she was.

Mamoru pulled her even closer, and kissed the crown of her head as Usagi rested her head on his chest. "You think about sending Chibiusa to the past, don't you? Your old self will be thrilled." Usagi snickered and shook her head. "My old self could use more responsibility. Chibiusa can learn a lot from her and from the others. It'll be beneficial for the both of them."

"She will do great, and when she comes back, Chibiusa will be a full fledged Sailor Senshi," the King never doubted his daughter, even when she was possessed by the malicious spirit of Wiseman, he knew she would overcome any difficulty.

"There's also something else I want to ask you," Usagi looked up at Mamoru, batting her eyelashes, sweetly. "I want a family day. Just you, Chibiusa and me."

Mamoru wasn't a stranger to her charms, and with those pleading, blue eyes, he knew there was no way he could deny her anything. "Okay, Usako, just say the day, and we'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, you said? Oh Mamo-chan! I want to spend the entire day with you and Chibiusa like a normal family."

"Considering our history, I would dare to say that we're as normal as we can," Mamoru muttered, and Usagi hit him in the arm, pouting again. "You know what I meant!"

"Alright, alright. Whatever you want, my love."

Yes, he couldn't deny her anything.

Ooooo

When the lesson finished, Chibiusa returned to her bedroom. Her lessons with Jupiter were always her favorites. She'd learn more about gardening or cooking, and was a personal pleasure of hers to watch her parents' faces lighten up when she presented them a new dish.

When she opened the door, Diana received her with a smile. "Small Lady, your mother brought you something!" Exclaimed the kitten, as Chibiusa set her eyes on the package placed on her bed. Immediately, Chibiusa unwrapped the box, -she could see that her mother had personally wrapped it, using a wrapping paper full of bunnies and a big, pink ribbon-.

Inside the box, was a note attached that read: "To my dear daughter. May this be the beginning of a new age for you. With love, Mama."

Excitedly, Chibiusa discovered inside of the box a painting set and new brushes. Most people didn't know this, but Chibiusa loved to paint. Her mother wasn't like most, though. She liked to be involved in her daughter's interests.

"Did you like your present?" The Queen asked from the door, carrying another box with her. Chibiusa ran to her, hugging her. "Yes, mama, I love it! Thank you so much!"

Usagi felt her heart melting in that instant. She was sure that the girl would love the rest of the surprise.

"I have something else for you." Usagi pulled out from the box a pink blouse and a baby blue skirt that she knew Chibiusa would love. The girl happily took the clothes in her hands, giving her mother a wider smile. "Are we attending another affair, mama?" Chibiusa questioned, placing the blouse and skirt carefully on her bed. "Something like that. You, your father and I will have a family day outside of the palace, tomorrow." The Princess shoot a confused glance at her mother, and said "But you never leave the palace, last time you did .-" Before she could complete her sentence, Usagi leaned down, and took her small hands, smiling. "Just be sure to be up early. And think about what you would like to do"

With that, the Queen left the room. Diana walked to Chibiusa's side and nudged her leg to get her attention. "Small Lady, I'd recommend a new hairstyle just for a day," the kitten winked at the Princess, who nodded eagerly.

OoO

The morning came, and Chibiusa woke up a little after dawn. She wore the outfit that her mother had given to her the previous day, and do her hair into a ponytail instead of her usual buns.

"Mama? Papa? Are you awake?" She knocked at her parents' door, and was greeted by her father, who had left his usual white and lavender tuxedo and mask, and instead, wore a more casual attire, with a simple pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. "Your mother should be ready in no time. Remember, she's not a morning person."

"Oh, shut up, Mamoru-baka!" Usagi called out from their en-suit bathroom, stepping out a moment later, wearing a lilac sundress and a baseball cap. Her hair was up into a high ponytail, just like Chibiusa's.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two so casual," said Chibiusa, inspecting their outfits. Maybe she hadn't seen this version of her parents, but she remembered fondly the serious clothes that young Mamoru wore, in contrast with the bright and colorful dresses of the young Usagi.

"Have I told you that your father used to have an horrendous green jacket?"

"Usako!"

Ooooo

"Mamo-chan, I want another caramel apple."

"But you ate two already!"

"Mamo-chan, please, don't make me beg."

"Okay, Usako, but it's the last one."

Usagi grinned at her husband, and the moved her eyes back to watch as Chibiusa entertained herself with her new painting set. The cool breeze of the autumn evening touched her skin and goosebumps raised on her skin. Mamoru returned a few minutes later, with another caramel apple for her and a cup of coffee for him. He pulled her close, embracing her with an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her temple, his gaze moving to where their daughter was.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan, this day was perfect, and Chibiusa thinks so, too." Mamoru nodded his agreement, and a small laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah, except for the amusement park and the roller coaster, everything was great."

"Don't be like that, Mamo-chan! I haven't seen you this relaxed in years. We should do this more often."

"When Chibiusa returns from her trip, we'll do this again." Usagi nodded, eating her snack, and a comfortable silence set between them.  
  
Without a doubt, this day had been the funniest in years. With their jobs, it was easy to get lost and overwhelmed, but they knew that, at the end of the day, they would have each other and Chibiusa, to find their way back home. That was one of the reasons why Usagi insisted on having everyday dinner with her family, so they could share a private moment, similar to what she did with her family when she was younger. Mamoru got accustomed to this, too, and when his days were at their worst, he counted the hours until he can have a moment of peace with his wife and daughter.

"I'm gonna miss her," she broke the silence, snuggling against his side. "The palace will be so quiet without her." Mamoru ran his hand down her arm, and sighed heavily. "It won't be the same, but the girls can make you company until Chibiusa comes back home."

Usagi shook her head, taking his hand and playing with his fingers. "I can't distract them from their duties, and you know that as well." Mamoru hummed, "Your girls are busy, yes, but don't you remember? This century will need a Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon will need her own guardians. What I mean is, it's also time to call the Quartet."

"How didn't I think about this before?" Usagi responded, and her face lighted up. "If the time comes, this world will need a new protector of love and justice, and I'm positively sure that Chibiusa will do a splendid job."

Their conversation was interrupted by Chibiusa. She carried with her the painting that she just finished. She could capture the dead of the day and the first stars that appeared on the sky, combined with the beautiful sight of the lake. "Mama, look!" The girl proudly held out her painting to her mother, and Usagi smiled at her, complementing her work. "It is beautiful Chibiusa. It'll be a beautiful decoration for our dining room."

"You'll have to paint one for my office, too, Chibiusa, but that will have to wait until your return." Chibiusa looked at her father with a puzzled expression, and her lower lip started to tremble lightly, afraid of having done something wrong. If she was honest with herself, deep inside herself, she doubted that hee parents had forgotten what happened with Wiseman and Black Lady.

Usagi hugged her daughter to her chest at her display of distress. "But I don't wanna leave your side, mama," Chibiusa weakly told her, and Usagi did her best not to let her emotions get to her. Mamoru, on his part, took Chibiusa's hand, and rubbed soothing circles in her palm.

"Did you remember what you tell your mother, Chibiusa? That you wanted to work by her side and help her protect this planet?" Noticing the way his wife worried her bottom lip, Mamoru decided to intervene first, "Well, you're now a Senshi, like Jupiter, or Venus, or Mars, or Mercury. And one day, it will be your duty to be a full time Senshi. But to do so, you must learn some things first, like fighting or how to control the Silver Crystal."

"I don't understand, papa," the girl answered, and Usagi took in a deep breath to try to calm herself down. "What your father meant is that we want you to train with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi from the XXI Century. If you accept this, we'll make all the necessary arrangements to send you back to the moment you said goodbye to our younger versions. I'm certain neither of them will oppose this idea."

"I will train with the legendary Sailor Moon and the other Senshi?" The sadness on her face was quickly replaced with a huge grin, and without a second thought, Chibiusa accepted, and hugged her mother tightly. "Yes, mama, I want to train with them. I promise you I won't come back until I'm a full fledged Senshi."

A sigh of relief left Mamoru's lips, and although Usagi was still sad, the enthusiasm of her daughter compensated any negative feeling. "Alright, Ladies, time to get back home. Minako won't be very happy with you two, eh?"

"Yeah, and wait until she tells Kunzite." Mamoru groaned, which earned a heartfelt laugh from both Usagi and Chibiusa.

Ooooo

"Are you sure you won't need anything else?" Asked the King as he opened the Space-Time door. "Yes, papa, I checked twice. And I will be staying with mama Ikuko and papa Kenji. I'll be fine."

The King crouched down to pull his daughter into a hug. "Be a good girl, please, mama and I will be waiting for you to come back."

"Don't worry, papa, I promise I will make you two proud."

"But you've already made us proud. No matter what you do, will be right beside you." Chibiusa nodded, and her mother took her in her arms and kissed the crown of her head. "Don't forget that we love you so much, and please, give this letter to Usagi for me. Oh, and don't give her a hard time, okay."

"Yes, mama, and promise me you'll take my place in Jupiter's cooking classes, yes?"

"Oh don't think about that now. I can assure, Jupiter will be very busy until your return."

"Neo Queen Serenity, will you allow me to visit Small Lady?" Diana asked, jumping off her arms to say goodbye to her friend. "Of course, Diana, just give her some time to adjust to the change." The Queen conceded her request, and the small kitten beamed to her. "Thank you, Neo Queen Serenity. Small Lady, I will see you soon. Give my father and mother my regards, please."

Chibiusa smiled at her loyal friend, and with a teary smile, she turned around and walked through the gates of the Space-Time door. With the key that Pluto gave to her, clutched to her heart, Chibiusa recited the words that she had learned by memory. "Pluto, show me the path of light!"

Ooooo

After seeing Chibiusa off, Mamoru and Usagi sat in silence on their favorite bench. Usagi mused about how crazy this time had been, and prayed for a moment of peace. Lifting her gaze up from the fountain, she met Mamoru's gaze. A blush colored her cheeks as Mamoru's lips descended upon hers, placing a sweet kiss on hers. And, like the first time they shared a kiss in this very spot, something fell from the sky, and before either of them could react, Usagi saw how Chibiusa fell into Mamoru's arms, and then jumped off, with her bright and lousy laugh.

"Hi! I'm back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe yes, the Shitennou are good and alive and they were brought back by King Endymion, bye ✌


	5. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ChibiUsa’s daughter gave birth to a daughter who looked exactly like Usagi, who died after her granddaughter turned 100. ChibiUsa thought it was strange that her granddaughter was like Usagi in every way, until she saw her walk home with a boy with ebony black hair and dark blue eyes. Then she realized her mother and father had been reborn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, it’s me again, with a new Prompt, sent by Raxius on FF.net. 
> 
> The prompt is: “ChibiUsa’s daughter gave birth to a daughter who looked exactly like Usagi, who died after her granddaughter turned 100. ChibiUsa thought it was strange that her granddaughter was like Usagi in every way, until she saw her walk home with a boy with ebony black hair and dark blue eyes. Then she realized her mother and father had been reborn.”
> 
> I had a fun time with this prompt, because, as you can read, I took certain liberties regarding the story and Sailor Cosmos, who is briefly mentioned.   
> I hope you guys like this!
> 
> Remember to send me your prompts on Tumblr, where you can find me as miitzwrites .
> 
> Thank you all for your likes, kudos and comments! They meant the world!  
> And, as always, English isn’t my first language and this piece was unbeta’ed.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
“Baba, can you tell me another story about Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion?” The young girl asked, with her eyes full of life and wonder, proper of a five years old. Usagi brushed the soft, blonde hair off her chubby face, and took a moment to appreciate how much she looked like her own mother. “Of course my little girl. Have I told you about that time when they defeated a big enemy named Nemesis?”

The girl gasped in awe, and shook her head. “Okay, let me see if I remember the story….”

Ooooo

“Baba, how do I look” The teenager stormed into Usagi’s studio. She twirled around, and waited for her Baba’s approbation. “You look beautiful as always,” Usagi said, “Are you going to see this boy….”

“His name is Izumi, Baba, and yes, he finally asked me out.” A soft blush adorned the girl’s cheeks, and Usagi laughed softly. She could remember the nervousness and excitement of her first formal date with Helios, and the not so subtle looks from her father.

“Just be careful, alright?”

“Don’t worry, Baba, I’ve been practicing with Vesta, and trust me, even the Legendary Sailor Moon would be impressed!”

The girl kissed her Baba’s cheek, and then she left her studio, with a grin plastered on her face.   
Usagi was about to return to her lecture, when a noise startled her. “I’m okay,” Mitsuki, her granddaughter, yell from the bottom of the stairs, and this time, Usagi laughed loudly. There was no doubt that her granddaughter was just a clumsy as…

She stopped her train of thought, and shook her head. “No, no it is impossible,” she muttered to herself, and the words echoed in her studio.

“What is troubling you, My Lady?” Helios asked from the threshold, noticing the lost look on his wife’s face. “It’s Mitsuki.”

“Her parents know she’s going to a date, don’t they?” Helios asked, stepping into the office. His knowing smile was enough sign that she couldn’t lie to him. “Well… Yes. I mean, they know she’s going out…”

“… but not with a guy. Why didn’t you tell them?”

“Because they’re busy overseas. It’s of not use to bother them with such simplicity.”  
Helios hummed, accepting her answer. When he granddaughter was born, she decided to step down the throne in favor of her daughter. The life of a Queen wasn’t as fulfilling as her life as a Senshi, so she quit using her royal title Lady Serenity, and only took the title of Neo Sailor Moon, and let her daughter rule Crystal Tokyo. And now, years later, she couldn’t be happier with her decision.

“Helios, what do you think about Mitsuki?”

“Well, she’s a bright child. Her heart is pure, a true heir of the Moon Kingdom.” Helios replied with no hesitation, but Usagi shook her head, “No, that’s not what I mean. Doesn’t she remind you of someone?” The answer was obvious to Usagi, but not to him. Helios took a photograph of his grandchild, and took a moment to observe it carefully.

“She has your smile,” he said, “and our daughter’s nose,” he brushed the photograph with his thumb, starting to notice certain similarity with the original Usagi Tsukino. “But she has baby blue eyes and blonde hair. She even does her hair like…” he trailed off, looking at his wife for a clue as to where they were going with this.

“You don’t think she somehow reincarnated, do you?”

“Why not? After centuries, Princess Serenity returned as Usagi Tsukino, and you know the rest of the story. Why would it be different now?”

Helios took one of Usagi’s hands in his, and rubbed circles in her palm, “Because you know that technically, she hasn’t died.”

When King Endymion and the last of the original Senshi died, Neo Queen Serenity adopted her last form. More powerful than Eternal Sailor Moon. She was now Sailor Cosmos, protector of the Universe. She had remembered the last words of her beloved Mamoru ‘One day, we will vanish. New Senshi and new stars will come. But you, Sailor Moon, you will forever be immortal. You will be the most beautiful star shining in the sky for eternity,’ and in her sorrow, her soul ascended to the skies, and merged with the stars, in the beautiful form of the most powerful Senshi. From above, she swore to protect the Cosmos, and so love and justice could prevail.

But legend said that Sailor Cosmos took a part of her star seed, and, together with the star seeds of Mamoru and the Senshi, she placed them back in the Galaxy Cauldron, hoping to return to this world in the distant future.

“It has to be her, Helios,” Usagi insisted, but her husband wasn’t entirely convinced. “Then, why doesn’t she remember her past lives?”

“The first time she regained her memories, she had broken free the Silver Crystal. If she needs it to remember, then it’s only a matter of time.” Usagi stated as a matter of fact, and Helios, with a hint of concern, questioned her, “I know we’re talking about your parents, but why is this so important to you?”

Usagi sighed deeply, and stared at the picture of her family that she had in her studio. She remembered that day perfectly. Mamoru had taken her and Usagi to the amusement park. She was holding a big teddy bear, and her mother was eating a candy apple. It was the first day after she returned from the past that she could spend the whole day with them. Without a doubt, it had been one of the happiest days of her life.

“We aren’t getting any younger, Helios. One day, she will become Sailor Moon. Her guardians will be awaken, too, and I don’t think I will have enough energy to see it happening. I want to see her growing up. I want to see her happy with a man of her choosing. But most of all, I want her to know that, no matter the past, she’s her own person now. And I want to be there for her, just like my mother was for me.”

Helios could understand the sentiment, so he wrapped his arms around Usagi’s slim figure, who in return, rested her head on his chest. “Don’t think about it now. We still have time, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do.”

Ooooo

“Baba, I’m home!” Mitsuki announced as he entered the main hall. It was absurdly fun how the teenager acted around the house, as if she wasn’t living in the Crystal Palace. After hearing her grandchild’s voice, Usagi took Helios’ hand, and walked out the studio to greet their kid. Huge was their surprise when they saw her in company.

“I hope you don’t mind if he stays for dinner,” Mitsuki said, and Helios only managed to weakly shook his head. Usagi, instead, couldn’t tear her eyes from the young man that accompanied Mitsuki. His deep blue eyes, his black hair, and that serene smile, reminded her of one of the most important people in her life. “Mamo-chan,” she whispered, and took a tentative step towards the young couple. All the doubts that could linger in her mind, faded, and with a watery smile, she threw her arms around the two of them and hugged them tightly.

After a moment, she pulled away, and met the curious gaze of the girl and the boy, and finding her voice again, Usagi welcomed Izumi into their home.

Ooooo

Usagi passed away when Mitsuki became eighteen. In the same day, she got the Legendary Silver Crystal, as a gift from her Baba. When she touched it, memories from her previous lives invaded her head. The good and the bad, everything came crashing into her mind, that she hardly had the time to comprehend what was happening to her.

When the frog cleared from her mind, Mitsuki took the Crystal with her, and went to the gardens, where she could watch the night sky and its stars. The moon seemed brighter than ever, and she smiled. She placed the Crystal against her chest, and then lifted up her eyes to the sky.

“Thank you for everything, Baba.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at miitzwrites.tumblr.com and request prompts!  
> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated c:


End file.
